


Tales

by IndigoTaiga



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoTaiga/pseuds/IndigoTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>----THIS WORK CONTAINS OC ACTION AND IMPLIED YAOI----</p><p>(This takes place after Noiz's good route)<br/>Noiz's sister doesn't like the prospect of having a new member of their family. She wants to have Noiz all to herself, afterall... he did only just come back after leaving for 5 years. Aoba just gets on her nerves, but can that all be changed?<br/>Aoba and Noiz hope so. But can she actually learn to get along with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhh~ First story being posted on here. It feels so refreshing being a new fanfiction author~! ^^ I just hope you can enjoy my work and that a lot of effort was put into this!
> 
> I have been told that Noiz's sister seems a little anti-homosexuality in this chapter, but trust me, she's not. She's actually quite okay with it, she thinks it's sweet later on. She just doesn't like Aoba. Just to clear things up ^^  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[??????]**

 

Noiz had swept me up. His whole presence was like a tidal wave... even if he didn't know it himself.

Noiz helped to make me who I am and in a way I might have done the same for him...even if he didn't know it himself.

Noiz was my everything. I felt I could actually trust him.

 

But when he left... I couldn't bring myself to stay the same in hopes of his return. I changed... Noiz... Did he change too...?

 

I...miss you.

 

With all my heart, I miss you...

 

 

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**{NOIZ}**

 

_I know._

 

I know now.  
  


I was meant to be here. I was meant to be inside of Aoba's arms. I was meant to be here along with him.  
  


The plane journey was long and slightly perilous. Aoba had never travelled by the massive flying contraption before, it made him a little scared, but seeing him trying to be brave... well, I wasn't sure whether I should laugh at him, or cuddle him into the crook of my elbow, ruffle his sapphire hair and tell him everything would be alright.

Aoba found it easy to sit through the smooth journey though, even if he did sleep through half of it.  
  


Clearly, it wasn't as bad as he had first thought. I guess after all the shit that happened with Toue, he could handle anything... well, almost anything, if you get what I mean?  
  


When we finally arrived in Germany, Aoba's eyes were opened, both from sleep and by beauty. It was, as he believed, unlike anything he's anything he's ever seen.  
  


“Noiz... It's unlike anything I've ever seen!”

 

_Do you see what I mean?_

 

From what I could see his eyes were sparkling; the view of Germany was something that Aoba had never seen before. The airport was located near to large vast open fields, something Aoba was not used to, having lived in the cityscape Midorijima all his life.  
  


“But...”

Aoba said, the low chime of depression was evident in his voice.  
  


“But?” I replied to him.  
  


“I'm scared about meeting your parents... I'm scared because I'll be meeting the people who confined you and locked you away...”  
  


I couldn't help but sigh. This idiot worried about the smallest things... “I told you that we're on good terms now. Besides, not all of my family were bad people.” He yelped in response to me hitting him over the head, even if it was only a soft tap.  
  


“But you told me-” He held one finger up to my lips, silencing me.  
  


“Just wait until you meet my sister.”

 

 

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 

**[??????]**

 

Over time, I just learned to forget, but sometimes I found my mind wandering towards you.

 

_'What were you doing?'_

 

_'Where did you go?'_

 

_'Why did you go?'_

 

_'Will you ever come back?'_

 

_'Will you still love me?'_

 

**_'WHY DID YOU LEAVE?'_ **

 

These questions always seemed to always plague my mind at some point after you left, always there, always unanswered. They didn't stop some days, and I'd be an unpredictable mess for my parents, so much so that they'd have to cancel my conferences, they'd have to work harder themselves, and I'd, much like usual, be alone to deal with my lonely heart.

 

There are so many things I want to tell you... so please come back?

 

I looked after your pet rabbit after all these years, you know? I bet she misses you too... much like I do. She's doing very well on her own though; she's such an independent being now, don't you know? You must have raised her well when you were younger. But she's getting old now... Is 5 years really how long you've been gone?  
  


I can't remember your smile anymore, and even your face is starting to recede from my mind... Your voice... is so distant in my memories. It's almost beginning to seem like you were never here in the first place...  
  


It makes me sad how you just went up and disappeared without a trace you know...? I got no word of where you were going... you just left me behind, when I imagined we had just begun to get along like old friends. Was I really that bad of a person?  
  
Tell me... Did I really mean anything to you?

 

 

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 

 

**(AOBA)**

 

_Noiz laughed into my ear when he said this._

The slight uneasiness in my voice before had obviously caught him off guard, even if for only a second. He pressed his mouth to mine and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me in. My arms curled around his back and he deepened the kiss. His tongue stealthily sped into my mouth, craving the attention and the enticement of my tongue.

He released me, and continued to walk through the airport, only stopping for coffee once at a small cafe after leaving the gate. It was his idea to stop, but I really wasn't thirsty. When I had gone to the bathroom, Noiz had obviously finished his coffee, as he was standing outside waiting for me, along with my suitcase and my bag. He had fished Ren out of it and was holding him in his arms gently, patting his head and talking to him softly.

After the incident in Platinum Jail, Noiz had seemingly got himself more and more attached to Ren, whom he somewhat loved unconditionally, not because he was interesting because he was an outdated model that had (along with my help) beaten him in a game of Rhyme by pure coincidence, but because Ren and me were so close. The fact that Noiz was also the one preventing his system from malfunctioning, and taking care of any virus' he seems to get, made Ren's opinion of him improve and my qualms to cease too.

My mind relayed me back to the memory of him talking about him having a sister. He didn't really say much, aside from the fact that she was one of the only people that would come visit him when he had been isolated from people, and that she was quite a nice person. He wouldn't tell me anymore... possibly because he couldn't remember her that well? But then... if he had already come back to Germany... doesn't that mean that he saw her again?

He must've seen me deep in thought because as soon as I came towards him he had asked if there was anything on my mind.  
  


“Nothing... It's just that... didn't you see your sister when you first came back here?” I bowed my head down and took Ren out of his arms, planting a small kiss on Noiz's pale cheek.  
  


“I didn't... Whenever she was there, I wasn't and the same vice versa. She must be avoiding me or something, I did just get up and leave her afterall.” He sighed.  
  


“That...” My voice came out in a slight rasp of shock, so I cleared my throat and tried again. “T-that must have been a horrible experience for her...”

Noiz ruffled my hair again, picked up the handle of my suitcase, and passed my bag over to me, placing his hand on mine and sighing. “Well... whatever, I can't really undo the past, can I? What happened, happened. There's nothing I can change about that.” Before I could argue, Noiz pulled on my arm and forced me along at a quicker pace, almost as if to shut me up. “Come on, there's a car waiting for us out front.”

 

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 

**[??????]**

 

_I heard you came back._

 

I was on an important business trip in America for a few months, but I hurried back as soon as I could.

I wanted to see you, I wanted to talk to you, like no rift in time had come between us.

 

But I couldn't.

 

I was told you had left again when I had returned. All my hope had dropped but I was told that you were coming back indefinably. My hope would be easily found again soon enough.  
  


I know I will be able talk to you again now, but how long will I have to wait until I can. How long will it take for you to come back again?  
  


I was told I wasn't needed much anymore because you would assume the head role again since you were definitely coming back, but I was still there and they still loved me, even if I wasn't truly theirs. But I don't care about that, especially since you are coming back. I would become the poorest person ever, or the most emotionally unattached, I'd throw myself into the worst position if it meant that you came back into my life, if only for a short while.

 

Please, come back again. I want to see you...

 

So please...? Before I wither away...

 

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 

**(AOBA)**

 

 _“You're going to love our bedroom.”_ His eyes twinkled, almost lustfully. How long could he last without sex while we were here? Probably not too long. The thought made me smile. “It's nothing compared to that hotel room. Trust me.”

I nodded and pulled him into me, smothering his lips in subtle kisses, that made his grasp at my arms for more, but when I pulled back, admiring the large house- no, it was more like a manor- out of the car window, Noiz laughed at my face of wonder and surprise.

 

_Just how rich did he say his family was again?!_

 

“I only want the best for you. So if something's not to your taste, I'll make sure to burn it okay?”  
  
“I'm sure you don't have to go that far.” The driver drove the car around the front of the manor, and slowly came to a stop, getting out of the driver's seat and opening the doors for us.

“Welcome back, Young Master. I trust all is well?” A posh, yet gentle voice greeted him. Stood in front of Noiz as he got out was a suited man, carrying a tray with a glass of water on it. His golden hair shone in the deep sunlight of the evening sky; he looked in his fifties, due to the light wrinkles that framed his forehead.  
  


“All is fine, Bertoldt. How are things here?” Noiz turned and put his hand out to help me out of the car. I refused his hand and got out by myself. I was not a princess, no matter how much he made it seem like I was.  
  


“Everything is fine here young master. Ah, it seems you have brought a guest. Shall I set up the guest room?”  
  


Noiz looked straight in my eyes and smirked. I knew his thought already and before I could protest, he had already looked away and told Bertoldt that it wouldn't be needed, because I was staying permanently and in his room.

“Very well.” Bertoldt didn't say another word before beckoning us up to the manor.

It was huge. And encrusted in gold. Probably. It did show how wealthy they were though. Large and grand, almost like how Toue liked it. It was more modern than what the infrastructure let on though.  
  


“Don't worry,” Noiz whispered to me. “ _we have a pool._ ”  
  


Bertoldt opened the front doors and stepped inside. “I'll take your bags, mister...?” He looked slightly flustered. “I'm sorry, how unwelcoming of me, I didn't even ask of your name...” His eyes looked up at me slightly, his eyes tracing my body and eventually reaching my face. He was calm again in his demeanour when I answered him.

“Well, Master Aoba, I'll be sure to take your belongings up to the Young Master's room.” He bowed again, took my bag and suitcase and began up the stairs, his shoes clicking on the stairs.

A louder pair of footsteps sounded on the very same stairs, just before Bertoldt vanished from our view.

 

“ _There you are Bertoldt!_ ” A female voice resonated through the halls. “I've been looking _eeeeeevvverywhere_ for you!” I heard a slight giggle, before it suddenly cut off. “Huh...? Whose are those bags?” Her voice was somewhat thick with the hint of a German accent, yet she spoke perfect japanese to pinpoint accuracy.

“We have a permanent guest staying with us from now on. If you would very much like to meet him, I'm sure you can go downstairs to greet him.”

The footsteps became softer and more graceful as she seemingly descended the steps, whilst Bertoldt made his way up them again, this time, undisturbed.

Below the soft footsteps, I heard the pad of paws, soft and regal. Did this girl have a pet with her? I was curious, if she was Noiz's mother, it wouldn't be surprising if she didn't have an Allmate.

It appeared first. A small tiger, much larger than a cub, and much smaller than a fully grown adult padded it's way down regally. The sun that shines in from the high windows, hits the blood red carpet and eventually the tiger as she steps into it, her glorious striped orange coat glistening in the evening sun. It's eyes were staring right at me... or was it Noiz... I couldn't tell, all I could tell was that it was an Allmate, judging from the bright amber eyes that almost looked too beautiful to be real.

It made me jump when it quickly stopped and peered up the stairs behind it.

“Allmate.” Was all it said, it's voice was almost like a purr, and it was clearly personified the Allmate, as a female. Noiz had begun gripping my hand and took in a sharp intake of breath, almost like he was awaiting something.

“Really? Maybe now you'll have someone to play with now, Aylyx!” I heard another giggle, but this time is came out calmer and more rigid. Almost like it was forced.

I shot a look over to Noiz. He looked... not very calm. His eyes had sort of begun to glisten with curiosity and realisation.

He whispered slightly under his breath, only just audible for me to hear. “So she _was_ here, huh?” He gave a small laugh. “ _Interesting._ ” Breath hit my neck as Noiz leaned in and kissed it, softly, yet in reassurance. It made me shiver, and cling to his arm tightly.

He didn't say anything more.

 

The tiger had continued down the stairs and came to a stop in front of me. That was when I realised that she was looking right at Ren, investigating the small blue poof of fur curled up in my arms, very clearly in sleep mode.

Aylyx had looked up at me and gave a slight nod, purring around my legs before settling down in front of Noiz, almost like she was trying to captivate his attention, so he would bend down to pet her.

 

Noiz stayed still, his concentrated gaze now focused on the stairs, and the girl coming down them.

 

My first glimpse of her was of a young girl; I guess the rich can defy ageing that well huh? She didn't look very wealthy though, dressed in pretty much ordinary clothes.

There was no way she'd blend in with the size or stature of the lifestyle and grandeur of the manor.

The shine in her honey blonde hair was similar to Noiz's when she stepped into the light, though his was much sandier in colour, and looked much rougher, almost sticking up, compared to her straight pressed hair, which looked soft to the touch and was neatly put in a loose side ponytail which draped past her breasts, hanging only slightly lower.

A sudden dart in my direction from her eyes made her eyes glow. Was she surprised to see me or something?

 

 _No_... she was concentrating on Noiz, her eyes had made it seem like I wasn't even here because they didn't even pass over me; not for one second.

Her style was much different to that of Noiz's too. I guess mother and son can always differ. She took another step forward, her plaid skirt swaying slightly against her thighs, her knee-high boots clicked when they made impact with the floor, and a small pendant banged against the ribbon draping down her chest in a precise rhythm.

On closer inspection, she had some piercings on her ears, but nowhere near as many as Noiz used to have, and her startling blue eyes had a regular shine to them, unlike his did, and looked around the same shade as my hair. They were calming... and definitely staring at Noiz, not in curiosity, but in complete shock. Her pupils dilated, almost like she'd found a dead body on her floor brushed under the very expensive rouge rug.

 

“Br- Noiz...”

 

 

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 

 

**[??????]**

 

My eyes brushed against yours. Was it...?

 

It had been almost five years, since we saw each other.

Since when did you have muscles; since when did you have piercings; since when did you change far beyond my usual recognition?

 

 _But, it was you._ Clear and strong, my memories came flushing back to me.

 

Your teary smile as I cleaned up your wounds. That sad frown you wore when you told me you were different. The bright eyes you had when I smiled at you and sung for you. The grin you wore when you had realised you weren't alone.

 

Do you remember? Do you remember me? Do you remember about all the times we had spent together?

Do you?

Do you remember that time you headbutted me by accident to get to the pizza in my hands when I hid it from you. Do you remember when you injured me, and caused me pain?

Do you remember when you realised and told me that we weren't the same?

 

Do you remember when you left me that fleeting smile, the night before you disappeared, and told me to 'sleep well'?

Well... I remember.

 

_I remember everything now._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 


End file.
